Loveless We Stay
by Krimzey
Summary: They called us sin, they called us damned, and they plagued us to be loveless, but still we staid. Still, our love went against them. We were declared criminals. No matter what they say, I can't stop loving you. So when the noose tightens around my neck, hold my hand. They're already far gone. We're already far gone as well. I'll wait for you, I promise, even in Hell.


Chapter One- The Bound Souls (Teaser)

_They called us sin, they called us damned, they called us the hopeless, they plagued us to be loveless, but still we staid. We had each other in hand and hand and that's all we needed. Still, our love went against them. We were declared criminals to be this way, to be born like this. How ignorant I am. No matter what they say, I can't stop loving you. So when the noose tightens around my neck, hold my hand. Call me a prayer, but don't expect them to listen to your screams. They're already far gone. We're already far gone as well. I'll wait for you, even in Hell._

"That was a fairly close one." Sasuke chuckled inwardly as his mighty stallion came to a tiring stop. Miles they had ran, path after mysterious path, dodging tree branch after tree branch, avoiding grasping hands, disappearing from the devotee screams and finally, getting lost in the midst of farmlands that stretched from him to the suns set. He grinned heartily at the view of golden pastures and beautiful colors dancing from the skies canvas of azure. It was like a masterpiece in his eyes.

"Walk forth steed; let's see where this path leads us." Kicking the sides of his mount, the loyal steed began its movements forward on the gravely and open path before them.

Sasuke had remembered his own parents' farmlands, since witnessing these well tended lands he became reminded. He became well aware of him surname now. Recollecting the strangers standing at his front door, begging to take his hand in marriage or to be taken into marriage, he denied thankfully and rid off as fast as he could from home. Being someone who was well known throughout villages and towns, it was hard to blend in with the crowds. Everyone could spot this boy from great distances, because of his slim figure and less vibrant hair color. Having the only raven blue like hue, in mane color, it quickly became a curse and a gift.

Winds danced against the fields of bright yellow wheat, bending each strand over the other. Sasuke continued to ride until the meadows died down to shorter green grass and small fences patrolled the area around the fields. In the echo, dogs barked in warning and chickens clucked as the stallion, Sasuke proudly rode upon, made them scatter far. Scanning the area like a hawk would, the noble spotted a cluster of movement heading into a red barn far east. So with caution, he had approached.

"Hello?" The noble called while dismounting and taking his first steps of the late afternoon. His backside was beyond sore from the saddle and with small steps a _crack_ sounded off. He gave a groan of minimal pain.

Glancing inside the sturdy red building, he found many empty stalls on both sides and assumed the livestock were out grazing. Adjusting his wristlets, along with the overheated gloves, and buttoning up his black garment, he tried to appear more presentable for whomever he was meeting.

"Can I help you?" called a husky voice and as Sasuke turned around he saw a tall and very well built lad approach. Deep blue eyes, darker than any seas Sasuke had laid eyes on or even stepped into. Golden locks upon this man's head were simply like the sun shimmering and dancing with a graceful pace across the sky. A warn mango colored shirt, with a well stretched out collar, rested wearily on this beauty and offered a little show of tanned neck along with a distinguished collar bone. The shirts end was draped over the start of dark brown pants, snuggly fitting at the hip, and further below that the fabric of the trousers were tucked into farmer boots. A bale of hay appeared, and then was held against this stranger's right shoulder. The details of his clothing weren't nice ones. Such a pity that wretched garments with dirt and strands of hay take away from the luscious under.

Sticking out from the dashing farmer's mouth was a long strand of grain. The man's eyebrow rose to his _guest_.

It wasn't like someone from a higher class to be out in this kind of land, especially if they come to a farming town like this. Surely any noble would gag at the scent of manure, burn their skin to the feel of dirt, and plunge out their eyes to the sight of archers of nothing but crops. A snort sounded from the farmer as he eyed the _majesty_ before him.

"Why is it that you're so far from home? I don't want any trouble here, especially since we have nothing to give you..." His voice only sounded like venom, though the noble found it interesting to the new tone given. Never had this rich man been so disturbingly talked to as if he were... He considered the reasons to this. It was true, if a higher class were too come here; they would only be coming to claim their taxes. Targeting lower citizens who barely make enough to feed their own family.

Sasuke's breath held its pace, in term; he had stopped breathing for more than just a mere second. This was something rare of course. The only other time his lungs ceased to function were on his tenth birthday and on that day he received his fair companion Argo, who was now waiting outside the barn for his return, and another time when an older kid had punched the life out of him in grade school for dressing _weirdly_. Though, something was different on this time. He felt like his heart had been stricken and his shoulders grew heavy along with his legs. Clearing his throat with the silent word 'Ahem,' he pulled back his dark bangs.

"I- I'm not looking for anything that doesn't belong to me. I'm just here to… To get away you see? The town life can get to be more than a basket can carry and I just can't carry anymore." Sasuke gave a weak chuckle and felt being crumbled by the others gaze. _Those eyes_, he thought, _they're surely unnatural_. Trying to avoid the lure, he kept his sights elsewhere. To the ceiling, hay stacks, the chickens that ran past, a beautiful man standing right there before him, the hay stacks again. He let the silence play at his fingertips, indeed an icy feeling was greeted.

"I come from Salem, you must know of the town? Miles from here, but I'm sure you give tribute. These lands are simply plentiful, enough to get by and then some." Being the noble he was, the lad gave his cheeky smile that pleased most. He held out his gloved hand for a friendly introduction.

"My name is Sa-"He paused, "_Salon Travison_."

Moving the grain between his teeth, the farmer couldn't keep his eyes off this _Salon Travison_. His eyebrow lowered to the normal height.

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto slowly, with a free and unclothed hand, shook the others hand with a strong grip, "Well, I'm not sure what I can do for you but..." He paused with a sigh through his nose, "Put your horse in the back stall and follow me." Tossing the barrel of hay from his shoulder, landing against the pile of hay stacked up high. "Might as well show you to grandma, tell her we have a guest..." The blond scratched his cheek as if it had an itch and sighed in thought to himself.

Once Salon finished with unsaddling his horse and taking the majestic beast into an empty carrel, Naruto gestured for the raven, in a come hither motion, to follow him towards an old looking farm house.

Argo stood calmly in his stall, Sasuke telling him to be a good boy and that he'd be back by morning or sooner. So there the stallion waited.

Sasuke, once feeling safe about leaving his companion with strange animals, followed after Naruto. The lad was kind beyond any measure, looked well built to raise children, strong enough to lift a while barn house, and had gorgeous features worth sacrificing for; Naruto surely made his spouse a very happy person. It made the raven suddenly grow an unsatisfying heaviness in the pits of his stomach. His eyes then fell upon Naruto's straying fingers. No ring upon the limb of wed, no promise or vow, just an empty and lonely hand. For a second a small smirk played a crossed the ravens lips. _There was hope for him yet._ Suddenly Sasuke bit down onto his lip in panic in realization to his inner comment. _Hope? Hope for what?_

"Naruto!" A shrill voice had screamed out, causing birds to dash from their nests and animals to retreat into the nearest shelter. Sasuke was even shaken, like a tree in the autumn breeze or maybe a better description as like helpless boat in a hurricane, from his unclear thoughts. He blinked a good couple times trying to contemplate on what person or _thing_ would make such a noise. The raven gallantly neared Naruto's open side, trying to be hip to hip length with the steps the other took.

"What was that?" He whispered in some confusion.


End file.
